Married to a Tomato, and Wedding Disasters
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: It's time for the weddings, but Felicia is having a hard time before and during the wedding.Will everything work out, or will she be single forever.What can go wrong, will, and what can go right, just might.2nd part of my tomato series


**I don't own anything. Please enjoy.**

Felica and Lovina both stood in front of the large mirror in Amelia's bedroom. "Are you sure this dress looks okay Amelia?" Lovina said, looking down at the red wedding dress she was in. For some reason her knew favorite color was red, and she didn't want to wear white. It was too plain for her.

"You look great Lovina. You look even better than I did on my wedding day." Amelia said.

"I doubt that. No one was as pretty as you, when you married Kiku." Lovina said, looking at her sister who was staring at herself in her own wedding dress. Their weddings were two different days, but they had the fitting at the same time. Not many people knew just how good a seemstress Amelia was. The American had learned to sew from her brother, Auther. "What's wrong sis?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was just wondering why Ludwig would want to marry me. I'm nothing. There are so many prettier girl than me in the world. I know he loves me, but I don't know why." Felicia said.

This was the first time Lovina and Amelia had seen Felicia so unsure of herself. She wasn't even smiling, something she hadn't stopped doing since WWII ended, and she found out she would get to stay with Ludwig. Felica had fallen in love with the German the moment she set eyes on him when he saved her from the box she was stuck in. "Why wouldn't he want to marry you? Why wouldn't he want to love you. You are amazing. She are beautiful, energetic, not afraid to fight, a great cook. What's not to love? Ludwig is lucky to have you, and you him. I know I don't like the potato bastard, but he loves you, and you love him. That was the only reason I gave him my blessing for the wedding. There is no need to question yourself, sis. Please don't question yourself. You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Lovina asked.

"I don't know Lovina. I just don't understand why Ludwig would choose me, when he could have any German girl he wants." Felicia said. It freaked both other girls out, knowing Felicia thought so little of herself.

"He doesn't want a German girl Feli. He wants you. That's why he chose you and not a German girl." Amelia said. "You are everything to that man, and he will never find someone, German or not, that he loves more. And he couldn't find a better girl if he looked for the rest of his life"

Felicia smiled. "You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes." Both Lovina and Amelia said at the same time.

Felicia smiled.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later was Lovina's wedding, and for a change, she was the one all smiles. Antonio was speachless as Lovina walked down the isle, being led my her sister. When the preist asked who gave her away, Felicia happily chirped that she did. Everything went without a hitch.<p>

A week after that, was Felicia and Ludwig's wedding. And everything that could go wrong, did. Felicia's dress ripped, Ludwigs tux had a stain on it, the flowers all died the night before, the cake was late, the piano player quit, and it was raining.

Felicia sat in her dressing room with her sister, Natalia, Francine (You know who), and Amelia with her. All Felicia could do was cry. "Did I jinx it by doubting myself?" She wailed.

"Of course not. You can't jinx something like this, like that." Natalia said.

"I agree with Natalia. You can't jinx a wedding by doubting yourself." Francine said.

"Your wedding to Auther went on without a hitch, as did Lovina's, and Amelia's. Why is mine the only one that gets messed up?" Felicia wailed as loud as she could.

"It's not messed up." Amelia said.

"Yes it is. Everything is ruined. Everything." Felicia ran to the bathroom, and locked herself in.

"Come on Felicia, come out." All four girls tried their best to get the Italian out of the bathroom.

Giving up, they went to get the one person who could get her out. A few minutes later, Felicia heard some, more gental, knocking on the door. "Go away." She said.

"I will not go away mein Liebling*. Please come out." Ludwig heard the unmistable sound of the bathroom lock undoing, but the door didn't open. Ludwig opened the door to see Felicia sitting on the side of the tub. Her hair was in a bun, and her was wearing a silky robe. She was barefoot, and red faced from crying. "Oh, mein Liebling, please don't cry." He said, walking over to wrap his arms around the cry girl.

"You aren't suposed to see the bride before the wedding." Felicia whispered. "Ha, what wedding?" She then added.

"The wedding that is happening today." Ludwig said. "So what if it's raining outside, we'll have in it inside. So what if the flowers died, you're prettier than them all, so no one would have noticed them. So what if there is no cake, I don't like cake anyway, we can have just pasta, and wurst. So what if the piano player quit, we don't need him. So what if my tux has a stain, I looked bad in it anyway, I can wear anything. So what if your dress is ripped, you can wear anything and look great. I don't need anything fancy. All I need is you."

Felicia looked at Ludwig. Her tears were gone, and she was smiling slightly. "You really mean it?" She asked.

"Of course I do. You know I don't say anything I don't mean." Ludwig kissed Felicia on top of her head. "I love you more than anything in the world Feli. Just being with you makes me the happiest man in the world. You can walk down the isle in that...," He pointed to the rode she was wearing. "For all I care, all I want is to be with you for the rest of my life." Felicia smiled.

Francine burst into the room. "The cake is here, and we have a new piano player. Amelia fixed your dress, and Elizaveta (Hungary) has flowers from her garden. But the rain has not stopped, and Ludwig's tux still has a stain. We can have the wedding inside, but what will Ludwig wear?" Fracine was talking so fast, the two inside the bathroom almost didn't understand her.

"I know what I can wear. I'll see you at the alter mein Liebling." Ludwig kissed Felicia's head, and left the room, almost running into Amelia, Natalia, and Lovina, who were returning to get ready for the wedding.

"Here you go Felicia." Amelia said, unzipping the dress. Felicia gasped at the dress. Amelia had to add something to cover the rip, but it looked great.

Felicia and the girls got dressed, and Lovina got ready to walk her sister down the isle. Natalia went first, followed by Amelia, and then Francine, all in matching blue sundresses, carring pink roses. As the music started, Felicia noticed it was Roderich (Austria) who was playing the piano. Felicia looked at Ludwig, he was wearing his old military uniform, without the nazi symbal. Felicia couldn't believe how handsome he looked. She had to be the happiest girl in the world. Lovina walked her sister down the isle. Felicia was carring blue roses.

When the priest asked who gave the bride away, Lovina said she did, then every one of Felicia's friends said they did as well, which made her even happier, but made the priest confused. The priest said nothing, and continued.

The cake was beautiful, and Ludwig ate some of it. The flowers were pretty, but no one really payed attention to them, all eyes were on the bride. The dress Amelia made was fantastic, Roderich's playing was amazing, and Felicia didn't care that it was raining. Felicia had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. She was the happiest girl in the world, all because she had great friends, a loving sister, and the best husband on earth.

***My darling**


End file.
